Percy Jackson Sex Adventures
by anonymous909
Summary: Percy accepted Zeus' offer of immortality, Annabeth subsequently leaves him. His spirits, as well as his pants, are lifted though with some help from his new Olympic peers.
1. Athena

**Hey guys! This is technically my second lemon, a year ago I tried the concept and it gotten taken down but I'm gonna try again! This is all just pure fun but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

"How could you?" I heard the words escape Annabeth's lips just as she was sent back to camp half blood.

See, we had defeated Typhoon and helped restore Olympus after the war. And I had just accepted Zeus' offer of immortality. But Annabeth's words were making me feel pretty down about it. Suddenly I felt Zeus' huge hand rest on my shoulder, its weight very noticeable.

"Why so sad my boy? You just received great news!" His voice boomed through his salt and pepper beard.

"I just… I'm not sure if I made the right decision" I said, avoiding eye contact.

I felt his firm pec against my back, his mouth came close to my ear as he pointed with his hand.

"Look out there my boy" He gestured to the Olympians, "You are a god, you can have anyone in this room."

I looked up suddenly as my interest, and my crotch, started to peak.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman started to walk over to us. She wore a long flowing red dress, her curly brown hair was tucked into a neat bun and her stormy eyes looked over most things inquisitively. She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering. She walked like a serpent, swaying with each step.

"Athena." I spat.

"Ah, son of Poseidon" Her eyes stared intensely into mine, as though challenging me to hold her gaze,  
"How is your new found deification?"

"Well, it hasn't been very long." I said.

The goddess let out a haughty laugh, and rested her hand on my shoulder. Then everything went black.

I awoke in a stone building, nothing but a bed was at the center. It was lit eerily by torches and as I attempted to raise my head to look at the bed, I realized my arms and legs were chained down. Looking down I realized I was naked and my body, which had always been in decent shape, was stripped of all hair (although in my mortal existence controlling my bush was nearly impossible). Something moved just outside of my vision.

"Comfortable?" The voice chided.

"Athena." I spoke through gritted teeth. "Who put you up to this?"

"No one in particular, I heard my daughter broke your heart… won't accept your Iris messages?" She was clearly playing with me.

She stepped into the light. I gasped quietly, only to myself. I had never felt myself become erect so quickly.

The goddesses bronze body was covered only in white lingerie. It left little to the imagination, just the way I liked it.

"My job is to make you forget her." She kissed the tip of my penis, I moaned.

"Stop! I've never liked you, and I'm in love with your daughter. I don't want this."

Even as the words left my lips, Athena was crawling across the sheets of Egyptian cotton. Her lips touched mine, and my godly muscles turned to jelly. She licked my lips, asking for entry. I kept my lips firmly sealed… she was not happy with this.

The shackles around my tightened and I yelped. As my mouth was open, Athena's tongue slipped in. Her hands grazed my square chest and her nails grazed my skin. The kissing already felt like too much, my body was growing close to climax. Athena separated from my mouth and stared at me.

"Did you and my child ever do this?"

"Not exactly," I panted.

Slowly, I felt a godly wetness drip unto my rock hard erection. She lowered herself unto me and I moaned in even more pleasure. She rocked, up and down, seductively holding eye contact. Athena let out soft squeaks, raising in pitch little by little. All at once, just as I was about to reach my peak, the goddess stopped.

"Say I'm better than her" The goddess smiled down at me.

"What?" I screamed in frustration.

"Say I'm all you've ever wanted, my body is like a dream, admit you are my slave." She laughed, tracing her finger down the line in my stomach.

I felt anger grow in my chest. This immortal slut had forced me to do all of this, just because she thought I was less just because I was a demigod. Just because I was mortal. And then it struck me… I was a god!

Suddenly, as I willed it to, the room swirled. Athena screamed.

"What are you doing son of Poseidon!?" the goddess was now held on the bed. Helpless.

I lifted her feet above her head and slowly, with a graceful flourish of my hips I slipped my godly head into the goddess in one swift motion before removing it.

"You wouldn't dare!" The goddess tried to resist, even as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

I pumped faster and faster, the bed was clearly not designed for such vigor as it shook. I pinned her legs above her.

"I am no Son of Poseidon!" I screamed into her face.

"Yes!" The goddess moaned.

"I!" I moved my hips. "Am!" I pumped harder, "A!" faster.

I grabbed her gorgeous breasts as I pushed into her a final time.

"GOD!" We screamed in unison as we both climaxed, my godly sperm filling her.

"That was…" Athena panted.

I had already closed the door though. Annabeth was far from my mind. And I realized I had a lot more real estate to look into on Mount Olympus.

 **So that's chapter 1! I'm going to be uploading pretty often so stay tuned! Every chapter will be Percy have sex with someone else so please leave a guess in the comments as to who you think it will be. Enjoy Wanking ;)**


	2. Aphrodite

**So here's chapter 2 of my story! The support for it has really been amazing please keep it up. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as writing it. Happy jerking ;)**

It had been nearly a week since I had let off some "steam" with Athena… and my new appetite for sex may have overshadowed even how horny I was in my teenage years (though those years were a week and a half ago). I was wandering the grounds of Olympus looking for some tail, the dryads were looking especially hot today when suddenly I felt a warm wind around me like a calm embrace.

I was lifted from the ground, and rose higher and higher before being taken to a tall tower just on the outskirts of the mountain. I was set on the ledge of the single window entrance. Inside was a slender man, who looked to be about my age.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, or anything for that matter other than very tight fitting ripped black skinny jeans (seriously tight, I worried about his grapes). His torso was lean, but not intensely muscled and his long wavy hair was tied back. He held a quiver in his hand. Though probably his most defining feature was the set of white dove wings that protruded from his back. I wasn't sure what we being planned here.

"Eros" I stuttered, stepping back. "Yo-You're pretty and all, but I don't exactly swing-"

The god moved across the room with impossible speed and locked eyes with me, inches from my face.

"Stupid boy, I am the god of sexual desire" His voice was melodic and deep, "If I wanted you, I would have you."

"Ah!" I let out a gasp, the tip of an arrow had pricked my thumb. As I brought it up to my mouth I looked around the room and found the god was gone.

A strange feeling began to bubble in my chest, my body became covered in goosebumps. Slowly, my heart beat could be felt in my crotch. My mouth filled with spit, moistening, ready to be used. _Literally struck by cupid's arrow_ , I thought to myself.

Enter, beauty.

She was everything that my new brain could handle. Graceful and elegant, she had rich dark skin that seemed not to reflect light but capture and hold it for its own personal use. As though the deity itself was photosynthetic. Her lips were stained a deep red and she was clad in nothing but a large purple t-shirt. Her hair was a short afro which clung to her scalp, sprinkled with gold. Nothing, however, could compare to her eyes. The lightest shade of blue that was physically possible, as though Iris had crafted a new color just for her. Like lightning had struck them. They contrasted so intensely against her espresso colored skin that my beating heart thought it might stop.

This being could be absolutely no one other than the goddess Aphrodite.

I looked at the room and it too had changed. The floor was littered with rose pedals and the bed was covered in rouge sheets. Pure silk was hanging from the top of the ceiling.

The goddess got closer and closer, I was frozen in lust as she stuck out her tongue to lick my chin. Her hands were criss-crossing up my back. I was starting to get very tired of the toga dress code of the Greeks, it did not hide boners. We lifted off her shirt together and I dropped to my knees in awe at the image beneath. She wore nothing over her small, plump breasts and silk pink panties. Her hands held my angulated jaw and forced my eyes to look into her bottomless blue ones.

She took my hands in hers and pressed them firmly against her tits. Slowly I got up and slipped of my toga. I feel onto the bed, my rock hard cock dripping in anticipation. First, Aphrodite kissed my forehead. Then locked my lips with hers, our tongues were wrestling for control.

Holding eye contact with me the whole time, the goddess of Sex kissed her way down my sculpted chest. Kissing my stubble and sucking on my Adams apple. She kissed triangle at the top of my chest and let the tip of her tongue run down the crevice between my pectoral muscles. She kissed each of my abs, one by one. The whole time she kept her back pristinely arched, her godius maximus in the air. Suddenly I understood why the heart was her symbol.

Because it was her ass.

Finally she was at my groin, my body was screaming out in pleasure. My long slender toes were practically touching the top of my foot they had curled so far.

Slowly, those red lips reached all the way down to my hips. My entire dick was in her mouth. I was panting, trying to not cum too quickly. She bobbed up and down, gagging, never losing eye contact. Her eyes were maybe even more intoxicating than her body.

"I'm gonna…" I was letting out a hushed whimper.

Waves of pleasure covered my body. The tips of my fingers tingled as though my body was being drained entirely through my cock.

"AAHH!"

Every drop was swallowed.

I was gasping for breath "I'm sorry I-" I started to raise myself up on my elbows.

Her slender hand pushed down my chest. As she slowly worked her way back up the bed her stony nipples grazed along my body. With that, I was fully erect again.

Her voice was a raspy whisper, in an unfamiliar accent. "You're going to do the work now"

I got up obediently. And Aphrodite laid back, she grasped her knees and I her obsidian toes looked up at me. I entered just the tip of my godly member into her very moist body. Maybe subtle figure eights inside or her.

I drew my hips back, clenched my butt cheeks,and threw myself into her. At last her composure fell apart.

"OH MY GODS!" She screamed.

I locked my lips with hers and wrapped my arms around her lifting her slightly off of the bed. Moving as though the top and bottom halves of my body were separate institutions. My pelvis moved mechanically, like a steam engine, as my chest and arms held steady.

Her fingers were digging into my back, my second climax was going to be much more violent than my first. We each had our hands caressing the others neck. Our foreheads were pressed against each other, our eyes had never lost that powerful connection... finally I did it.

"Fuck!" The inside of her godly vagina became filled with my juices.

"Well done, Perseus Jackson." Aphrodite chided.

"That arrow was a dirty trick, my queen" My finger traced down her chin.

"Yes, but not as dirty as what we just did."

The same warm wind surrounded me, Zephyrus, the west wind, moved with much more fervor this time. I landed in a grassy field. Suddenly I heard those same dryads giggling to one another. The least she could have done was give me some clothes!

 **So that's it! Hope to keep updating at least once a week. Leave any suggestions or guesses of who you think Percy will do next... and what he should do to them.**


End file.
